


Professor/Student

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Aziraphale is back with a new fantasy for them to act out - professor and naughty student.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 57
Kudos: 181
Collections: Ineffablexxx - Directors Cut, Top Crowley Library





	Professor/Student

**Author's Note:**

> The Fantasies series is back! I always said I’d return to it if the muse let me! 
> 
> Special thanks to NaroMoreau for encouraging this nonsense and to kelark59 for the beta! All the mistakes are on me, however.
> 
> Please note: this fic mostly uses American terminology for university things. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

“Have you ever watched porn?”

The question was out of the blue, and startled Crowley into dribbling a little bit of his wine on his chin before he could help himself. Aziraphale tutted and cleaned it up with an absent miracle, but Crowley was still looking at him, dumbfounded. 

“Have I ever _what_?” he demanded.

“Watched porn. You know, pornographic films.”

“How the hell do _you_ know about porn?”

Aziraphale gave him a look. “Come now, dear. I do live in Soho, after all. Now, answer the question. Have you ever watched porn?”

Crowley stammered. “I mean.. yeah… a time or two.”

“Oh, good. I have, too,” Aziraphale said with a wiggle. “I used to watch them frequently and masturbate, back before you and I were together. I’d watch two men making love and imagine it was me and you - and touch myself.”

“I - I did the same thing,” Crowley admitted. 

“Have you ever considered acting out some of the scenarios?”

“Like what?”

“Well, there was one I was particularly fond of where a young man would go to his professor and beg for a better mark. I’m sure you can imagine what they’d get up to after that.”

“Yeah. I can imagine.”

“There were several others I liked, as well. Would you be willing to act out some scenes with me?”

Crowley tried not to sound too eager - and failed. “Yeah. I’d like that. When?”

“Oh, soon, I should think. How long would it take you to get the office in your flat looking like a professor’s office?”

“Wait a minute. You want _me_ to be the professor?”

“Yes, very much so. And I’ll offer to do _anything_ to improve my grade. You’ll take full advantage, of course. Is that alright?”

“Jesus. Yeah, it’s alright. I just would have thought you’d want to be the professor yourself.”

“Maybe we can do it that way, too, but for the first time, I’d like for you to be the professor of something. And I’ll be the struggling, slutty student.”

“Whatever you want, angel,” Crowley said, his cock hardening already. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Aziraphale gave a victorious little wiggle. “Oh, good. How long do you think it would take to make your office ready?”

“I don’t know. Not long. We can act it out tomorrow, if you want.”

“Yes, that’s what I want. I would like that very much.”

“Alright, then we will. But for now, I’d like to circle back to you watching porn.”

Aziraphale gave him a sly grin. “What about it?”

“Would you watch it with me?”

“My darling, I’d be delighted. I’ll even show you my favorite films.”

Crowley’s smile would have powered the city.

~*~O~*~

The next day he sat in his office, which he’d miracled to look like the office of any university professor. There were posters on the wall as well as a few fake degrees, and his desk was covered with papers, books, a computer, and his ansaphone. He thought he’d done a good job, but the real question would be what Aziraphale thought when he saw it. He wasn’t terribly nervous, though. The setting was _not_ the most important part of this scene.

His mobile went off on the table in front of him and he picked it up to find a message from Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale: _I’m almost there. Safeword is ducks?_  
Crowley: _Yes. See you in a minute. I love you._  
Aziraphale: _I love you, too. Five minutes._

Crowley sat the phone down and smiled excitedly. They’d talked about this scene less than some others, but he still had a good idea what Aziraphale wanted. Aziraphale was intending to be a bit slutty, and it was Crowley’s job to resist as long as he could. He wasn't very good at resisting his angel, but to make him happy, he’d do his best. 

In the meantime, he concentrated on getting himself into character. Crowley closed his eyes and thought to himself: _You’re a college professor, bored with your job, and this is just an average Tuesday. Bored._ He affected a pose, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up on the desk, a stapled paper in his hands. He picked up a red pen and pretended to read, playing with the pen in his mouth. 

There was a knock at the door and Crowley felt his pulse spike, but did his best not to let on. 

“Come in,” he called, without looking up from the paper. 

The door opened and Aziraphale stepped inside, dressed much the same as usual except he’d forgone his bowtie, and he had a book bag slung over his shoulder. He looked timid, shy, and Crowley resisted the urge to smirk. 

“Yes, hello, Professor Crowley? I was wondering if I could speak with you.”

Crowley looked up from the papers, pen still at his mouth, and gave Aziraphale an appraising look, trying to keep the heat out of his gaze. “Ah. Yes. Mr. Fell, is it?”

“Yes, sir. Can I come in?”

“By all means,” Crowley said, dropping his feet from the desk, sitting upright and dropping the paper and pen on his cluttered desk. “What can I do for you, Mr. Fell?”

Aziraphale took a tentative seat in the chairs across from him. “Well, sir, I was looking over my papers and exams, and I don’t seem to be doing too well in your class.”

“No, I seem to recall that you’re not,” Crowley said. “Let’s see here.” He turned to the computer and typed some keys to simulate looking something up, in a show of searching for Aziraphale’s non-existent grade. “Fell… Fell… Ah, yes. Here you are. Hmm. No, you’re really not doing that well. In fact, at the moment, you’re failing.”

“But I _have_ to pass,” Aziraphale said, his face earnest. “If I don’t pass, I’ll lose my scholarship!”

“Well, I’d recommend you find a study group or something. There are always several that pop up every semester.” 

“I’m in one already, but it doesn't seem to be helping. Perhaps I’m just too old to have gone back to uni.”

“Nah, I don’t think that’s the case. You’re never too old to learn. How old are you?”

“Forty three.”

“I’m the same age,” Crowley said, with a reassuring smile. “If I can do it, I know you can.”

“Well, I appreciate your faith in me, but it seems to be misplaced. I was wondering if there was any extra credit I could do for you?”

Crowley gave him a look. “I don’t usually give out extra credit.”

“I know that. I read it in the syllabus. But I’ll do _anything_ to pass this class, Professor Crowley. _Anything_ ,” he reiterated with a voice laced with meaning. 

Crowley felt his cock twitch in his trousers already, but did his best to deny it. “Anything?”

Aziraphale gave him a smoldering look. “Anything,” he said.

He swallowed, fighting the urge to give in right away. Aziraphale had said he wanted to work for it a bit, and Crowley was determined to give him what he wanted. The reward would be well worth the teasing he knew he was in for. 

“I tell you what, Fell,” he said, performing a little miracle under the desk. “I’ve got a couple of papers to grade here, but I have an entire box of books that need to be shelved. Why don’t you work on that for a few minutes while I grade these papers and then we can brainstorm some ways to improve your grade?” Crowley loved to watch Aziraphale working in the shop. This would be fun.

“Shelve books? Alright,” Aziraphale said, getting to his feet. 

“Excellent.” Crowley kicked his feet back up on the desk and pulled the paper and pen back into his lap. He pretended to be reading, but behind the glasses, his eyes were glued to Aziraphale. 

The angel knew he was being watched, the bastard. He shed his jacket, laying it to the side, then unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. Crowley felt himself thicken - _Christ_ , he was weak for Aziraphale’s forearms. When Aziraphale was done, he went to the miracled box of books on the floor, bent at the waist, making his trousers tighten across his arse (and Crowley’s cock thicken even more in his jeans), and then stood back up, books in hand, putting them on the shelves. Crowley watched him attentively, enjoying the way the shirt pulled across his shoulders, giving him a glimpse of Aziraphale’s strength and the play of his muscles. He swallowed hard again, telling himself to hold the line. Let him get sluttier.

Aziraphale bent to pick up another book, showing his arse again, and wiggled it just a little. Crowley bit the inside of his cheek. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to bury himself in that arse. Soon. But he couldn’t help the little whine that escaped, and Aziraphale heard it. The bastard turned around and gave Crowley a smirk, and it took all of Crowey’s willpower not to smirk back. Instead, he flipped the page on the paper in his lap, pretending to be unaffected. 

The angel cast more sexy, seductive looks over his shoulder as he continued to work, showing off his arse and making a show of himself, and Crowley was getting lost in the daydreams of what he was going to do and how when Aziraphale spoke up. 

“So do you have a wife, Professor Crowley?”

Crowley didn’t look up, still giving the appearance of looking at the paper. “No wife. Call me Crowley.”

“Only if you call me Aziraphale,” he said, coyly. “Maybe a husband?”

“No husband. I’m single. Unattached.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Aziraphale said in a voice that indicated it was anything but. 

“Why do you ask?”

Aziraphale gave a small shrug, still smiling that Mona Lisa smile. “Just curious, is all.”

Crowley finally looked up from the paper. “What about you? Are you married?”

“No, I’m not married. And I’m unattached, too - although I’ve set my cap for someone.”

Crowley just gave a little grin. “Lucky lady.”

“Oh, it’s not a lady. I’m interested in men.”

“Hmm,” Crowley said absently, although his cock was throbbing. 

“What about you? Are you interested in men?”

“I’ve been known to date the occasional man, yeah,” Crowley said. “Although not in a while.”

“Why not in a while?” Aziraphale asked, reaching for the top shelf and making a show of himself again.

“Got my heart broken. I was in love with him but he wasn’t in love with me.”

“Well, that’s an absolute shame. He must have been a real fool.”

Crowley did smile this time. “That’s kind of you to say, but I tend to be a bit unlovable.”

“Oh, I don’t believe that. Of course, I don’t know you well, I’ve only been your student, but I see lots of you to love.” Crowley’s heart was swelling - which was _not_ the point of this exercise, then Aziraphale added, “Plus you’re a delight to look at.”

The grin on Crowley’s face grew. That was more like it. “Is that so?”

Aziraphale bent to pick up the last book and wiggled his arse again. Crowley wanted to take a bite. “Yes, that’s so. In fact, I’ve had a terrible time concentrating in your class because I’m so distracted by you. You’re just too handsome for me to pay attention.”

“Well, perhaps I should wear a balaclava or something to help you.”

“Oh, please don’t, dear. I’d be devastated if you covered up that beautiful face.” He paused and smiled thoughtfully. “Although, it would leave me free to stare at your gorgeous body and daydream about what I’d do to it given just one chance.” 

“Ngk,” Crowley said, then recovered. His voice was a bit strained when he asked, “All, um, all done with the books?”

“Oh, yes. I am.”

“Great. Have a seat,” he said, indicating the chairs again. “Can I offer you some refreshment while we talk?”

“That would be lovely,” Aziraphale said, perching on the chair in front of him. 

“I’ll be right back.” Crowley got to his feet. His erection was tenting his jeans and Aziraphale saw it, giving it a wicked grin, but Crowley didn’t acknowledge him. He stepped right outside the door, performed a little miracle to create a tray with some food and beverages on it, then stepped back into the office. 

“I hope you like eclairs and lemonade. That’s all I have on hand.”

“Oh, I love eclairs,” Aziraphale professed, just as Crowley came to sit down back behind his desk, setting the tray down between them. “May I?”

“Help yourself, angel,” he said with a little grin.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him. “Angel?”

Shit. Crowley had slipped. Quickly, he scrambled to cover himself. “Yeah. I just thought - well, you look like an angel. Is that alright?”

Aziraphale was beaming. “Yes, that’s quite alright,” he said, and Crowley smiled. 

Aziraphale picked up an eclair and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Crowley. He opened his mouth, taking a couple inches of the pastry in, then bit down. Crowley knew what was coming, but it still hit him like a damn lorry. Aziraphale closed his eyes and let out a nearly pornographic moan of bliss. Crowley’s cock, which had started to come back under his control, stiffened again and he shifted in his seat a little.

“Is it good, angel?”

Aziraphale chewed slowly, then opened his eyes to look at Crowley with a wicked, impish grin. “It’s divine, darling,” he said. 

“Good.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and took another bite, and this time, some cream and chocolate covered his lips when he pulled the eclair away. Crowley wanted to lick it off, but didn’t. He just waited for Aziraphale. The angel opened his eyes again, looked directly into Crowley’s, and sent his pink tongue out to clean up the mess. 

“Ngk,” said Crowley. 

The angel just smiled victoriously. 

“Aren’t _you_ going to have one, dear?”

“I, uh, I’m not hungry.” In truth, Crowley was starved - for Aziraphale. Some eclairs were the last thing he wanted to eat… unless he could lick the cream and chocolate off of Aziraphale’s body. That was an idea. Christ. He didn't know how long he could hold out. It felt like his cock would explode. 

“So, um, about that extra credit,” Crowley said, trying desperately to stay in the scene. 

“Oh, yes. What do you have in mind?”

Crowley had no idea what he had in mind, honestly. He had to wing it. “Um, I guess you could redo your papers and exams. Try again.”

“That would be very kind of you. How could I ever repay you?”

“By doing well. That’s all the thanks I need.”

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “Are you _sure_ that’s all the repayment you’d like?”

Crowley shifted in his seat again, making room for his cock. 

The angel chuckled. “Would you be willing to tutor me?”

“I - yeah, I think I could do that. But you mustn’t tell anyone. I’ve never done that for any other student, and if they find out, they’ll all be begging me for favors.”

“Oh, so I’m a special case? I’m the only one getting your favors?” Aziraphale asked, his smile devilish. 

Crowley swallowed hard. “Yeah. You’re a special case.”

“Lucky me. Well, what _else_ can I do? I need all the help I can get, after all.”

“I honestly can’t think of anything else you could do.”

“I know of one thing,” Aziraphale said. 

“What’s that?”

“I could suck your cock.”

“ _Ngk_.”

“I suck cock like I was born to do it, and I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Crowley felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. “You - you’re good at that?”

“Oh, yes. I’m _very_ skilled at cocksucking. I think you’d be most pleased.”

“And, um, you _want_ to suck my cock?”

“I do, very much. In fact, that's the reason I’ve been struggling in your class. When I see you, all I can think about is sucking your cock. Well, that and you fucking my arse.”

Crowley’s breaths were coming hard, almost a pant, and he gripped the arm of the chair to maintain control. He desperately wanted to use the safeword to ask Aziraphale if he was ready, or if he wanted to be a bit sluttier. But honestly, how much more slutty could he be?

Aziraphale got to his feet slowly and came around the desk, swaying his hips seductively. Crowley moved to allow him room, and Aziraphale came to stand between his spread legs and propped himself against the desk. 

“Would you let me suck you, dear?” he asked, eyes averted coyly, sliding a finger down Crowley’s tie. “I promise you the best blowjob of your life. And when we’re done, you can bend me over the desk and fuck me.”

Crowley couldn't take it anymore. He snapped. “Fuck yes. Please.”

He had just a glimpse of Aziraphale’s smile before Aziraphale bent down and captured Crowley’s mouth in a hard, messy kiss. Crowley threaded his fingers through his hair and held him close, his tongue swirling around Aziraphale’s, until Aziraphale sucked his tongue brazenly, making Crowley moan. He wanted to kiss Aziraphale forever, never parting from him, but Aziraphale broke away to smile at him. Crowley realized that he had changed positions as they kissed: he was now on his knees between Crowley’s legs, looking up at him. Aziraphale had his hands on the buttons and zip of Crowley’s jeans, and before he could speak, Aziraphale leaned over and started pressing kisses to the hard bulge in his jeans. 

“Oh, Crowley, you feel so big. You’re going to fill my mouth so nicely, and stretch my throat just so,” he said. “I’m going to do my best work for you.”

Crowley wasn’t able to say anything, but it seemed nothing was needed. Aziraphale finally finished with his button and zip and grabbed Crowley’s jeans to pull them down. Crowley lifted his hips accommodatingly. Once his cock was bared, Aziraphale looked at it with greedy eyes and wrapped his hand around it. 

“Oh, my darling. This is the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to get it down my throat.”

“Angel,” Crowley whined. 

Aziraphale gave him another wicked grin and licked the head, catching the little drop of moisture with his tongue. “Mmm. You taste better than you look. Would you like to fuck my throat dear?”

He nodded eagerly. “Yes. Please.”

“Anything for a good grade,” Aziraphale said, then lowered his head, eyes still locked on Crowley, and engulfed him. Crowley made a strangled sound just as Aziraphale let out a moan and closed his eyes, and Crowley leaned his head back against the chair. _Christ_ , Aziraphale’s mouth felt so good. 

He teased him for a bit, not taking him as deep as he could, bobbing at a relatively shallow depth. Crowley wasn't complaining. It felt too good to do much more than groan appreciatively, but he knew what his love liked, and he wanted to please him. So he raised his hand up to fist in Aziraphale’s hair. 

“Christ, angel. The mouth on you. Shit. You weren’t kidding. You really _are_ the best cocksucker.”

Aziraphale made an affirmative noise around him and sucked harder. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Take me deeper.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth and did so, still not as deep as he could go, but more than enough for now. Crowley groaned and fisted his hands in his hair. 

“Yes, Aziraphale. Just like that. Show me how much you want a good grade.”

Aziraphale moaned around him, vibrating him just right, and Crowley keened. He could feel himself getting close already. 

“You look so good down there, with your pretty mouth full of my cock. Fuck. I can’t wait to fuck you."

Aziraphale made the garbled, wet sounds he and Crowley both loved, and Crowley struggled to remain in the scene. HIs balls were tightening and he knew he was getting close. 

“Angel, Aziraphale, oh fuck. I’m getting close. If you don’t want me to come in your mouth, you’d better stop soon.”

Aziraphale simply took him deeper, until he could feel himself hitting the back of his throat. Taking that as an answer, Crowley decided to let himself go. He wound his hand into Aziraphale’s hair to guide him and fucked his throat hard. 

“Aziraphale… angel… Gonna come. You’re gonna make me come. Shit!”

The angel opened his throat and slid Crowley in, and Crowley released with a cry. He threw his head back on the chair and came in hot spurts, shouting his pleasure, his body feeling electrified. Aziraphale sucked him through, swallowing every drop, still bobbing on him just a little. At length, Crowley felt the high of his orgasm ebb, and he slumped into the chair, his chest heaving with his laboured breaths. 

Aziraphale carefully cleaned his cock with his tongue, creating little aftershocks, and Crowley opened his eyes to look down at him with all the love in his heart. He was just opening his mouth to tell Aziraphale he loved him when Aziraphale gave him a filthy look. 

“Was that blowjob worth an A?”

Christ. Crowley had nearly forgotten that he was in a scene. He quickly gathered his thoughts and smiled down at Aziraphale as wickedly as he was able. 

“That was very good, but I don’t think I can give you an A based on that. I need to fuck you first.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Right here and now?”

“Yeah. Right here and now. And we’ve got to be quick. I’ve got class in thirty minutes,” he added, just for effect. 

The angel gave him a wicked look. “That’s alright. I like it quick and dirty. How do you want me?”

“Naked.”

Aziraphale laughed merrily. “My, but you’re eager.”

“Damn straight I am. Kiss me, and then get naked.”

Aziraphale leaned forward and Crowley captured his mouth in a kiss, filthy and needy. He was hard again already and started working on Aziraphale’s buttons as quickly as he could. It took a mighty effort not to use a miracle to strip him, but if Aziraphale wanted to stay in the scene, Crowley would do his best. 

“Crhist,” he said against Aziraphale’s mouth when he got to Aziraphale’s soft skin and spread his hands across his body. “You feel good.”

“My arse is going to feel better.”

“Prove it. Get up.”

Aziraphale hastened to his feet, standing in front of Crowley, and just as Aziraphale had done, Crowley leaned over and mouthed at his cock while he worked on the button and zip. Thankfully, Aziraphale had left off the belt. Once he got them unfastened, he let them drop to the floor and took a minute to suck and lick at Aziraphale’s cock, making it wet, enjoying the taste and weight of it. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

“Crowley, _Professor_ , please. Fuck me.”

Crowley shot to his feet, kissing Aziraphale hard. When the kiss broke, Aziraphale turned and bent over the desk. Crowley turned him back around bodily, wanting to face him, and leaned over to sweep the papers, books, and computer off his desk into the floor with a resounding crash. Aziraphale smiled and reached up, lacing his arms around Crowley’s neck. 

“My, you really _do_ want me.”

“I have a confession to make.”

“Go on.”

“You’re not the only one that’s been staring during class. I’ve wanted you, wanted to fuck you, for _weeks_.”

“That’s music to my ears, darling,” Aziraphale said, then kissed him again. Crowley bit his lip and sucked it, his hands full of Aziraphale’s arse, their cocks rubbing against each other. 

“Get on the desk. Now.”

Aziraphale hopped up onto the desk, kicking his feet free of his trousers and shrugging out of his shirt and waistcoat, so he was completely naked. He lay back, propping himself on his elbows, his cock jutting up obscenely, and spread his legs wide. 

“Come and fuck me, _Professor_ ,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

Crowley groaned and leaned down to kiss him, reaching to slide two fingers between Aziraphale’s cheeks. He was surprised when he found something hard and round there - a plug. 

“I had high hopes,” Aziraphale said cheekily. 

Crowley caught his mouth again and kissed him hungrily, grabbing the end of the plug and fucking him with it shallowly. Aziraphale moaned into his mouth and Crowley grinned. 

“That good, angel?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

“It’s gonna feel better when I fuck you properly.”

“Oh, Crowley…”

Crowley removed the plug and tossed it to the side carelessly. He used a miracle to lubricate his fingers and slid them into Aziraphale’s arse, fucking him with them. 

“Christ, angel. Your arse feels so good around my fingers.”

“Crowley. Crowley. Oh, God.”

“I’m not God, angel.”

“You’re _better_ ,” Aziraphale said breathlessly. “Give me another finger.”

Crowley slowly added a third finger and kissed him, his mouth open against Aziraphale, his breathing rough. Aziraphale was rocking against him as best he could, and the hand that wasn’t propping him reached to grab Crowley’s prick.

“Fuck me, Crowley. I need you to fuck me.”

“Whatever you want, Aziraphale,” he said, then withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock with another miracle. With one hand, he slid it between the cheeks of Aziraphale’s arse, then poised it at the entrance and started pushing forward. There was little resistance and in less than a minute, he was buried as deep as he could go, his hips pressed against Aziraphale’s arse. 

Aziraphale was clinging to him. “Oh, Crowley. God, you feel so good.”

Crowley was out of breath and hadn't even started properly yet. “You feel pretty amazing too. Fuck, your arse is so tight.”

“It’s all yours. Fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” Crowley said, then withdrew slowly, enjoying the hot drag on his cock. Once he was nearly out all the way, he pushed back in, a little harder. Then he did it again, and again, using Aziraphale’s sounds and clutch on his back as a guide. Once he’d established a steady rhythm, he caught Aziraphale’s mouth in a messy kiss, still fucking him. 

“Crowley. Oh, Crowley, your cock is so big… fuck me harder… please.”

“Yes,” Crowley moaned, then did as requested and drove into Aziraphale, moving the desk a little with each thrust, their bodies slapping against each other. 

“Angel, Aziraphale, fuck!”

Aziraphale clung to his back, his short nails scrabbling at the skin. “Take me, Crowley. Claim me. Oh! Oh!”

“Love you, angel. Love you so much,” Crowley managed through halting speech. 

“Love you, too! Oh! Crowley! I’m getting close!”

Crowley picked up speed, fucking him harder, faster, until he was grunting with exertion. His own orgasm was looming, but he wanted Aziraphale to go over first. So he reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s cock, jerking him off as hard and fast as he could with a miraculously lubed hand. Aziraphale cried out and arched his back on the desk. 

“Yes! Fuck! Crowley!”

“Come for me, angel. Come in my hand. I want you to.”

Aziraphale was sobbing. “Yes, darling. I love you! I love you! Yes! Ah! Ah!”

Crowley put on a final burst of speed and fucked into him brutally, pounding his cock into Aziraphale’s arse as hard as he could. He was close, so close he couldn't speak, could only concentrate on how good it felt - and on not coming yet.

Aziraphale erupted with a shout of Crowley’s name, gripping his back with hands like talons, coming hard all over Crowey’s hand. Crowey pumped him for as long as he could to get him through the orgasm, then released his cock and grabbed his thighs, fucking into him without mercy, chasing his own release. When it came, he shouted a mangled version of Aziraphale’s name and felt himself pulse deep in Aziraphale’s arse. 

He was still tingling with aftershocks and trying to catch his breath when he felt Aziraphale slide his fingers through his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Crowley went willingly, eager to kiss his love, and they let their tongues chase each other for a long minute. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale breathed with a smile when they separated a little.

“I love you, too,” Crowley said with a slow smile of his own. “I’m sorry I broke character.”

“Oh, don’t be. I got more than what I needed out of that.”

Crowley kissed him again, sweetly. “Good.”

“So, _Professor,_ ” Aziraphale said with another wicked grin up at him. “Did I do enough to improve my grade?”

He chuckled and smiled down at Aziraphale. “I think you did, but you’re going to have to do a lot more of that in order to earn an A.” 

“Well, I’m prepared to do whatever it takes.”

Crowley kissed him again. “Good. Now, what’s next?”

“What do you mean?”

“What fantasy do you want to act out next?”

“Oh. Well, have you ever been to a masseuse?”


End file.
